


Rua and Ruka's sex ed

by Moonlion1994



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Camping, Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration, Duel Monsters, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Handcuffed Together, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Spanking Punishment, Spying, Twincest, Underwater Sex, Vibrators, Water Sex, teaching sex, tied-up, vibrator taped to penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: What happens when Yusei and Akiza find out that Rua and Ruka failed their sex ed tests and decide to help them out





	1. chapter 1 Punishment

Rua and Ruka's Sex Ed

Chapter 1 Punishment

Summary What happens when Yusei and Akiza finds out that Rua and Ruka failed their sex ed tests and decide to help them out

*Me* Okay so what do you think

*Rua* Wait Yusei and Akiza find we failed a test about sex

*Me* Yeah Why?

*Ruka* How exactly did I fail?

*Akiza* Acording to the note we received you both did not feel comfortable answering any of the questions

*Rua* How exactly are you and Yusei going to help?

*Yusei* You'll see

*Me* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and this is a paring that nobody used so I figured first time for everything

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusei and Akiza were sitting on the couch in the living room reading the not form one of the twins teachers stating that the twins both failed their test on sex ed as that nether one felt comfortable answering any of the questions on the test.

"Thats not Like Rua, he would at least attempted it while, Ruka would have done finished the test regardless" Akiza said

"I think I know why, I mean talking about sex isn't really comfortable to talk about with teachers, so they wouldn't be comfortable taking that test" Yusei said

"Okay so what do we do" Akiza asked

"I think I have an idea" Yusei said and whispered into Akiza's ear about his plan to punish the twins when they get home

x

The twins just got out of Duel Academy and were walking home in silence which Ruka broke

"Rua are you still mad at me for reading your diary last week?" Ruka asked

x

_(flashback)_

_Ruka was sitting on the couch reading a bool she found and to her surprise it was Rua's Diary and she just so happened to be reading the page where he has a huge crush on her and had these feelings ever since the Dark Signers were defeated._

_"Ruka can you help me study for our math test?" Rua asked entering the living room and Ruka quickly hid the dairy behind her back "what you got there?' Rua said having seen the book go behind her back._

_Sighing in defeat she got up and handed her twin his diary back "I'm sorry I read your diary and before you get mad I kinda read this one page where you have a huge crush on me and I want to know if you meant what you wrote" Ruka said._

_Not sure what to do Rua decided to come clean and confess his feelings for his twin "I meant every word" Rua said and Ruka tackled him in a hug and kissed his lips_

_"I feel the same way Rua I felt this way ever since we defeated Aporia, and as time progressed my crush for you grew bigger and I wasn't sure how to tell you" Ruka said_

_"So you not mad that I love more than a sister?" Rua asked_

_"Why would I Love you more than a brother" Ruka said_

_"So dose this mean you'll go out with me?" Rua asked as Ruka smiled_

_"Of course I'll go out with you" Ruka said_

_(End Flashback)_

"Ruka for the last time I'm not mad at you" Rua said as he and his sister/girlfriend entered the elevator at the Tops

"By the way we still have to retake that sex ed test no matter how uncomfortable the question may seem" Ruka said as she pressed a button to take them to the top of the Tops

"I know but still though I'm Just uncomfortable about it is all" Rua said

"Rua we're in the middle school portion of Duel Academy now we have to learn this like it or not" Ruka said as Rua looked down at his feet

"Okay" Rua said with a defeated sigh as Ruka thought for a moment then smirked

"You know if you learn about this it will prepare you for the future when we have kids" Ruka said and Rua smiled liking the thought of that and kissed Ruka on the lips until they heared the dinging noise of the elevator and went to their apartment when they stepped inside however they spotted a familiar looking green body orange-eyed and a rose at the top of it's head. The monster was sitting in the living roomand when it looked up at them and wrapped it's thorny tentacles around the twins keeping their arms bound at their side

"Why is Rose Tentacles in our living room?' Rua asked

"I don't know if I knew I'd tell ya" Ruka said as Akiza and Yusei walked down the stairs

"Good Job Rose Tentacles" Akiza said

"Akiza you had Rose Tentacles tie us up?" Ruka said

"Why?" Rua asked

"Well when we got a letter in the mail saying you two failed your sex ed test we figured we would help you out" Yusei said as he and Akiza started to strip off their clothes and the twins looked away which did not go unnoticed by Yusei and Akiza.

"Ether you guys watch or suffer the consequences" Akiza said

"I'd rather take my chances" The twins said at the same time as Yusei held up a picture of the twins kissing each other the day they became a couple

"You know I could show this to Jack and Crow and see what they think of this" Yusei said as the twins paled as they saw the photo but still stood their ground

"Why are you even taking your clothes off?" the twins asked still with their eyes closed as Yusei and Akiza stood there naked

"First of all we are going to teach you with hands on learning" Akiza said

"We don't need hands on learning" they said a Rose Tentacles brought them closer to the older signers

"Well since you guys didn't want to see our special strip performance and also since you both failed you tests and the fact that you two start dating each other and kept it a secret for a while" Akiza said as she and Yusei sat down on the couch making sure the was a cushion available in the middle of the u shaped couch "I mean seriously we know enough to keep that secret"

"So Akiza how many spankings should we each give them for keeping their incest relationship a secret and for failing their sex ed tests?" Yusei asked

"I was thinking five spankings each with you starting with Rua and me starting with Ruka then we swap and spank them five more times where you end with Ruka and I end with Rua" Akiza said as Rose Tentacles place Ruka over Akiza's lap and placed Rua over Yusei's lap and the older signers pulled off the younger signers pants and underwear and then proceeded to spank the twins five times with hard loud smacks

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Rua and Ruka said crying as their asses were smacked. Rose Tentacles then placed Ruka over Yusei's lap and placed Rua over Akiza's lap and the spanking continued for an additional five times "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"D-did you really have to do that?" Rua asked as he rubbed his red ass with tears on his face

"Yes and be glad we did." Yusei said

Ruka picked up her underwear but Akiza stopped her

"Oh no you don't nether one of you are putting those clothes back on as a matter of fact take of your shirts your going to learn how to have sex" Akiza said

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Okay done

*Rua* Did you really have to make them go ten times on the spankings?

*Ruka* It's fine as long as we've learned our lessen

*Me* I was just bored so I came up with this

*Rua* Hopefully in chapter two we don't get spankings again

*Me* Oh believe me you guys are gong to enjoy this

*Ruka* Please review and no flames


	2. Chapter 2 Rua and Ruka Get Fucked

*Me* Chapter 2

  
*Yusei* So me and Akiza basically fuck Rua and Ruka

  
*Me* Yup

  
*Ruka* I really hope there is protection

  
*Me* For rounds 1 & 2 yes for round 3 no

  
*Akiza* So who fucks who?

  
*Me* Yusei will fuck Rua first while you fuck Ruka with a strap-on then you will fuck Rua with a strap-on while Yusei fucks Ruka

  
*Rua* why am I being fucked by a guy

  
*Me* It will be explained

  
*Ruka* Moonlion1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and this is a unique foursome

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no you don't nether one of you are putting those clothes back on as a matter of fact take of your shirts your going to learn how to have sex" Akiza said as Ruka dropped her boxer shorts with a defeated sigh. Akiza walked over to the twins who were looking at their feet and wrapped her arms around them "Hey I promise this will be fun" Akiza said softly as she bruoght Ruka in for a kiss causing the younger girl's eyes towiden in shock. After five minutes Akiza pulled Rua in for a kiss catching him by surprise as well. After five minutes Akiza pulled away Leaving the dumfounded twins speechless "My your lips do taste the same" Akiza said with a giggle as she removed her Rose Tentacles card off her duel disk and put it back in to her deck

  
"W-what Just happened?" Ruka asked

  
"I-I don't know" Rua said

  
"What I thought you two would be honored to be kissed by the Queen of Turbo Dueling" Akiza said "Wasn't you one of your fantasies?"

  
"W-well I um I" Ruka said until she noticed what was in Yusei's hands it was a black book with both her and Rua's names on it labled 'Rua and Ruka's sex fantasies' "You read our sex fantasies journal!" Ruka said scared Rua who heard her got scared as well and the hugged each other.

  
"Don't worry we're not mad" Yusei said getting his wallet and handing Akiza a twenty dollar bill

  
"In your face Fudo! now you have to do whatever I say for a week" Akiza said as he placed the twenty dollar bill in to her perse "And my first order is to kiss the twins just like I did" Akiza said  
"Fine" Yusei said sighing in defeat and walked over to the twins and pulled them in for a three way hug he first pulled Ruka in to a kiss which she was still recovering form the kiss she shared with Akiza and after five minutes he pulled way from the girl and kissed Rua on the lips who was also still recovering from the shock of bieng kissed by Akiza. After five minutes he pulled away leaving them paralized. "Wow you guys seem to be really surpirsed by this huh?" Yusei asked as the twins nodded their heads

  
"Um why did Yusei pay twenty dollars for?" Ruka asked recovering from the shock of being kissed By the king and queen of games.

  
"Well when you where in Duel Academy Yusei and I talked about you punishment and we even made a bet Where if i kissed you both he would have to do everything I say for a week and as an extra bonus he bet me twenty dollars saying I wouldn't do it" Akiza said "Plus when we read you journal we found alot of fantasies that involved us. From the for of us showering together to very intersting bondings Idaes" Akiza added as she walked over to Ruka and Rua and started taking their shirts off "I want you guys to feel each other down below as I take your shirts off" Akiza said and the twins nodded and faced each other. Ruka gently grabbed Rua's penis as Rua carefully inserted two fingers inside Ruka's pussy as Akiza removed the jackets first making sure that her d-sized breasts where mesmerising the twins as they continued to mastrebate each other. once the jackets were off she started to unbutton their shirts. Once she was done Akiza scooped upped the now fully naked green haired twins and gently placed them on the couch as Yusei Joined them "Okay so heres what we are going to teach you since everything you failed was on the test you both need to learn the basics of sex but first we'll start with the orientation of the same sex first Akiza said as she and Yusei Looked them up and down Ruka's breasts were small but they know people are different and her breasts will grow in do time while Rua's cock looked to be the same length as Yusei's.

  
Grabbig a ruler just to make sure they weren't seeing things Akiza measure Rua's penis and went wid eyes "T-twelve inches thats the exact same length as you Yusei" Akiza said as Yusei went slacked jawed

  
"You're kidding me right" Yusei asked as Akiza looked at him

  
"I never make a joke about something serious" Akiza said

  
"Um me and Rua both know how sex works and also we've give each other oral sex when ever we watch porn" Ruka said still slowly jerking her twins penis as Rua slowly fingered her pussy

  
"Well me and Akiza will discuss you punishment for watching porn later right now lets get to the main reason why you two are here" Yusei said as Akiza put her strap-on dildo on.

  
"There are a lot of different kinds of sex you have straight, lesbian, and gay." Akiza said as Yusie put a condom on his penis "As well as protected and unprotected and Just as i have mentioned earlier we will start with the same sex and before we start yes you can get stds form either sex so it's just best if you don't over do it also-" Akiza said handed Ruka something from her perse "These are birth control pills just so you don't get pregnant and for Rua -" Akiza said handing Rua a box of condoms "Condoms so you don't get her pregnant or give yourselves stds and since all I had are Yusei's and since you two are the same size these will fit you without a problem" Akiza said

  
"But If these are Yusei's-" Rua was cut off by Yusei

  
"It's Fine I got moore back in mine and Aki's Appartment" Yusei said as he showed Rua and Ruka how to put on the condom on Rua's cock once done Akiza lifted Ruka's Legs and found her asshole while Yusei did the same with Rua and his asshole Yusei and Akiza positioned themselves. Akiza gently pushed her strap-on in to Ruka's ass at the exact time as Yusei pusshed his cock in to Rua's ass. Once they were all the way inside the respected twin ass Akiza then lifted Ruka off the couch and opened her pussy lips as Yusei held Rua's penis "You should spread you legs Ruka, and Rua you need to be kissing her while we slide this thing in it's going to be painful for her since it's her first time" Yusei said as Rua looked at Ruka who nodded. Rua kissed his twin's lips very pasionately as he cupped her cheek Akiza reached arouned and held the back of Rua's head as Yusei reached around and held the back of Ruka's head as the twins wrapped their arms around each other. Yusei got up with his penis in Rua's ass as Akiza Layed down on the couch keeping their hands on the back of the twins' heads. Ruka then spread her legs as Yusei guided Rua's penis into her pussy and Ruka had tears rolling down her her face has the pain started. Yusei noticed the tears rolling down Ruka face and Gently kept pushing Rua insider her until he was all the way inside. Rua Pulled away from the kiss to give him and his twin much needed air and he noticed the tears on her face

  
"Ruka are you okay?" Rua asked worriedly

  
"Don't worry Rua, I'm fine, I just need to adjust to you're penis" Ruka said pecking him on the lips

  
"We did warn you first so at least you were prepared" Akiza said as Rua wiped the tear away "Take as much time as you need Ruka we are in no rush"

  
Five minutes later the pain subsieded and Ruka gave them the green light "Okay go ahead and start" Ruka said and with that Yusei started the chain in which every time his penis went in and out of Rua's ass, Rua's penis went in and out of Ruka's pussy while Ruka's ass is bouncing on Akiza's strap-on

  
"Ahhh, Rua I love so much" Ruka said as Rua started nibbling on her small breast with his lips as his other hand played the other. Ruka loved it when ever Rua gave her breasts attention.

  
"Yusei ahhh. Please keep sucking" Akiza said as Yusei was busy sucking on Akiza;s right breast as his left hand was working oh the other and his right hand was playing with her pussy ontthe inside of her strap-on. Yusei stopped sucking on Akiza's breast and kissed her lips, Akiza kissed him back with just as much passion, she then felt two new mouths sucking on her breasts as she looked down and noticed both Rua and Ruka were giving her breasts attention now and she also spotted their hands were going inside her strap-on to pkay with her pussy. Yusei then picked up speed and was thrusting his hips even faster. Akiza's hand then traveled down to Ruka's pussy rubbing her pussy as Rua's penis kept going in and out of Ruka's pussy Rua then kissed Akiza's on the lips as Ruka kissed Yusei after five minutes they parted and Rua then kissed Yusei while Ruka was kissing Akiza. Yusei again picked up the pace

  
"I'm going to cum" Akiza said as Rua and Ruke added two fingers apiece inside her pussy making the finger count four and the twins fingered her faster

  
"Same here" the twins said

  
"Me too" Yusei said and fucked them faster

  
"I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the four yelled at the same time as Akiza pussy contracted and squeezing the twin fingers inside it and squirted her juices on to Rua's and Ruka's fingers as Ruka's pussy contracted around her twins penis and squirted on it while Rua came in his condom and Yusie came in his condom  
after five minutes round 1 was over and Akiza pulled the twins fingers out of her pussy and she pulled the dildo out of Ruka's ass, Yusei then pulled out Rua's ass and took off the condom Akiza then got up and got on her knees and licked what ever sperm was stiil on Yusei's penis Rua then pulled out of Ruka's pussy and took his condom off and was about to lick his fingers until Yusei Stop him

  
"Lick it off of Ruka's fingers as she licks off your's penis and fingers" Yusei said as Ruka put her hand in front of Rua's face and she licked both his fingers and penis, Rua then licked Ruka's fingers once the twins were done cleaning each other they noticed Yusei was putting on a new condom and Akiza was lubing up the dildo strap-on

  
"You two ready for round two" Akiza asked  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Me* And Chapter 2 is done

  
*Ruka* That was really fun  
  
*Rua* I thought round 2 was going to be in the same chapter

  
*Yusei* No because that woud be abit too long

  
*Me* Rounds 2 and 3 will be in the same chapter

  
*Akiza* Please review


	3. Chapter 3 Rounds 2 & 3

*Me* Chapter 3

*Rua* Okay so me and Ruka are in the 69 position while me and Ruka get fucked by Yusei and Akzia?

*Me* Yeah pretty much

*Yusei* So Rua will basically creampie Ruka 

*Akiza* No he won't she will not be 14 and pregnant

*Me* Relax I got an Idea

*Ruka* Moonlion1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and this is a unique foursome

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two ready for round two" Akiza asked

"Should I put on a new condom" Rua asked

"Na, you two are going to be in the 69 position so you're good" Yusei said "Rua you're on the bottom Ruka you're on top you two are going to give each other oral as we fuck you"  
Rua layed down on his back, Ruka then slowly sat down on Rua's face then she leaned over so she was face to face with Rua's penis, Yusei then spread Ruka's ass cheecks and Akiza lifted Rua's legs and positioned herself with the dildo and pushed the dildo in to Rua's ass as Yusei pushed his penis into Ruka's ass, Rua then started to lick Ruka's pussy as Ruka started to bob her head up and down on Rua's penis sucking on it lovingly as Yusei started to fuck Ruka's ass and Akiza started to fuck Rua's ass during this time Yusei and Akiza leanded in and kissed each other while fucking the twins, Ruka started to finger Akiza's pussy as she kept kissing yusei.

Five minutes later Yusei and Akiza has broken off the kiss and Yusei was fucking Ruka's ass very rapidly and Rua was fingering Ruka's pussy while licking it and Ruka was swirling Rua's penis in her mouth and was fingering Akiza's pussy with four fingers

"Ruka make sure you save some of Rua's sperm so you can take you birth control pill" Akiza said as Ruka pulled her fingers out and wiped them on to Rua's balls and penis as she continued to suck him off.

Five Minutes Later

"I'm cumming" Yusei said cumming inside his condom that is in Ruka's as Akzia held Ruka's head down on Rua's penis and Yusei lifted Rua's head more to Ruka's pussy. Yusei then pulled out of Ruka's ass and removed his condom.

"Mmmmmmpppppppphhhhhhhh," the twin said as they came inside each other's mouths. Ruka pulled off of Rua's penis as Akiza handed her a birth control pill to which Ruka popped it in to her mouth and swollowed it along with Rua's sperm Yusei pulled off Akiza's strap-on and swiftly slammed his penis in to Akiza's pussy asnd started to fuck her as the twins looked on wide eye. Ruka was quickly to act as she started to lick at Yusei's penis and Akiza's pussy as they were having sex

"Rua put slam that penis of yours it Ruka's pussy or slam her pussy down on to your penis choice is yours" Yusei said as he lifted Ruka and was about to slam her down on to Rua's penis. But Rua slammed himself into Ruka's pussy and started fucking her

"Ahhhh, Rua thank you I always wanted you to take my virginity!" Ruka said

"Ohhhh, Ruka I always wanted to lose my virginity to you as well!" Rua said. The twins both attacked Akiza's breasts and drank her breast milk, Akiza wrapped her arms around the twins and fingered Rua's asshole.

Five minutes later Yusei and Rua were fucking their respected lover faster now for Yusei it is Akiza and for Rua it is Ruka. Yusei's left hand travel down to the twins love making and gave them a hand job as they fucked each other. Ruka and Akiza were kissing each other as their respected lovers fucked them.

Five minutes later "I'm Cuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg" Yusei, Akiza, Rua, and Ruka shouted as Yusei came inside Akiza and Akiza's juices soaked Yusei's penis and Rua came inside Ruka and Ruka's juices soaked Rua's penis. Rua rolled himself on to his back with Ruka on top of him. Both of them sleeping as Yusei came over with his penis still insde Akiza's pussy while Akiza had bent over grabbing a few things in her perse as Yusei fucked her agian, Akiza rolled Rua and Ruka on to their bellies and pulled Rua off of Ruka and placed him next to her, Akiza then shoves a funnel one in Rua's ass and one In Ruka's ass.

Five Minutes Later "Akiza I'm close" Yusei said as Akiza forced Yusei in to a squatting position of the funnel in Rua's ass.

"Fuck me harder Yusei I'm close as well" Akiza said

"Akiza/Yusei I'm Cuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg"Yusei and Akiza said they screamed each other's names Yusei filled Akiza's pussy a with his sperm. Once she was filled up he slowly pulled out until the head of his penis was still in and Yusei's and Akiza's love juices filled up Rua's Funnel up to the brim and Akiza pulled off of Yusei and handed Yusei one of the anal plugs she had taken out of her perse earlier as Akiza placed a tube in the funnel in Rua's ass and Yusei adjusted Ruka's body so her ass is touching Rua's as Akiza sucked the other end of the tube until she tasted a little bit of their love making and placed that peice into Ruka's funnel and watched as it was filled up. Once the tail end of the funnel was filled in both of the twins asses Akiza pulled Rua's funnel out first slowly as Yusei plugged Rua's anal canal with a pink anal plug with a chain attached to the blue one. Once both twins were anal plugged Yusei and Akiza sat back and waited for the twins to wake up. Akiza and Yusei put their clothes on nd went to make dinner.

"How long is that chain anyways" Yusei asked as he and Akiza entered the kitchen

"I had those anal plugs custom made to be chained together and the chain is 75 feet so when they get up they can move aroud easily" Akiza said

x

When the twins woke up they smelled food in the air as Akiza walked in to the livingroom and the twins were yawning

"Well, well, well look who is finally awake" Akiza said as the twins helped each other upto their feet

"How long were we out?" Rua asked

"About fifteen minutes" Akiza said as Yusei walked in

"Oh good your both up" Yusei said "Dinner's done so why don't you guy's get dress then after we eat we can get into round three in the bathroom"

"Oh and by the way you both have anal plugs in your asses and be for you ask, no you cannot take them until after dinner" Akiza said s the twins nodded and put their clothes on from earlier and went the four of the went to eat dinner.

x

After Dinner Rua, Ruka, Yusei and Akiza walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Yusei turned on the shower water as Akiza, Rua and Ruka took their clothes off and stepped into the shower as Yusei pulled their anal plugs out and Yusei's and Akiza's love juices spilled out of the twin's asses

"Why did we even have anal plugs up our asses anyways?" Rua asked and Yusei explained as the twins entered the tub

"Wait you guys funneled your love juices in to our asses? Ruka asked

"That was part one of your punnishment for watching porn" Akiza said

"Now for part two" Yusei said as he took off his clothes and Akiza signaled for the twins to turn around so their asses were facing the older signers

"So Yusei what are we going to do with them" Akiza asked as she burhed her hand up and down Ruka's ass

"Hmmm, Good question Akiza," Yusei said as he brushed his hand up and down Rua's ass  
"You know I have a couple of fuck machines that we can hook up to them" Akiza said as she grapped the bar of soap and wetting it and started to appling it ot Rua's penis "Yusei can you finger Ruka's pussy as I jurk Rua's saopy penis" Akiza asked

"Sure" Yusei said and fingered Ruka's pussy as Akiza soaped up Rua's penis and masterbated him at the same time. Once Akiza was done she and Yusei stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain behind them Akiza then turned Ruka so the girls were facing each other. Grabbing the shower head Yusei rinsed off Rua's penis, Yusei then pushed his penis into Ruka's pussy and Akiza kissed Ruka's lips

"I'll fuck Ruka and You fuck Akiza okay?" Yusei asked

"But I was hoping to fuck Ruka again" Rua said

"Don't worry you'll fuck her after Akiza and her are done fucking each other with a double dildo and after we take turns fucking each other then we will double fuck them" Yusei said as helped Rua push his penis inside Akiza's pussy

"But-" Rua said but was cut off by Ruka

"Don't worry Rua I took a Birth control pill during round two and I'm not mad that you are fucking Akza hell I'm kinda jealous" Ruka said to Rua who nodded and both boy started to fuck each others lovers.  
Five minutes later Akiza and Ruka were squeezing each other's breasts and kissing each other as Ruka legs were wrapped around each Akiza's and Rua's waists as Akiza wrapped her legs around Ruka's and Yusei's waists as Rua and Yusei had picked up speed. Breaking the kiss for air Akiza started to kiss down Ruka's body and started to nibble on Ruka's left breast, Ruka then kissed her brother's lips as she held Akiza's head to her breast. Yusei smiled seeing the twins making out with each other.

Five minutes laters Yusei pulled his penis out of Ruka's pussy confusing the fourteen year-old Yusei then pulls Rua's penis out of Akiza pussy confusing Rua as well not moving from where he was Yusei pushed his penis through Ruka's legs and into Akiza's pussy he then pulled Rua's penis though Akiza's legs and into Ruka's pussy.

"You finnish Ruka and I'll finnish Akiza" Yusie said as he started fucking akiza and Rua started fucking Ruka.

Ten minutes later Rua and Yusei pick up speed fucking their lovers as their cocks rubbed against each other as Akiza and Ruka moaned in pleasure

"Ahhhhhh Yusei fuck me hard and get me pregnant!" Akiza said to Yusei as he fucked her.

"Okay Akiza lets make our baby!" Yusei said as he fucked her faster and harder

"Ahhhhh Rua/Ruka I love you so much" the twins said at the same time as Rua fucked Ruka faster and harder

"I'm Cuuuuuuummmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg" Ruka, Rua, Yusei and Akiza said as Rua came inside his twin's pussy and Ruka squirted all over Rua's penis while Yusei came inside Akiza's pussy and Akiza squirted all over Yusei's penis after their. Akiza then pulled out a double ended dildo as Yusei washed Rua upper body as Ruka sucked on Rua's penis. Akiza rammed one end of the double dildo in Rua's ass causing him to scream Akiza then pulled Ruka behind Rua and inserted the other end into Ruka's ass  
"You're double dildoing your twin" Akiza said as Yusei washed Ruka's upper body taking a little longer as he played with Ruka's breasts and the twins got onto the hands and knees and the started to fuck each others asses as Akiza and Yusei washed each others bodies. Once the older signers were cleaned Yusei and Akiza then finished cleaning the twins making sure to play with the twins genitals as they do. Akiza and Yusei carefully rolled the twins on to their backs and Akiza slid Rua's penis into her pussy and Yusei pussed his penis into Ruka's pussy and the fucked the younger signers

Twenty Minutes later Yusei and Akiza were fucking the twins really fast now as Yusei and Rua can feel the constring of Ruka and Akiza respectedly

"Yusei! I'm cumming!" Ruka said

"Ruka! I'm cumming!" Yusei said as he came inside Ruka's pussy and Ruka's juices covered Yusei's penis

"Rua! I'm cumming!" Akiza said

"Akiza! I'm cumming" Rua said as he came inside Akiza's pussy and Akiza's juices soaked Rua's penis. After that Yusei and Akiza helped Rua and Ruka to their feet and the four of them walked to the twins shared bedroom  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Chapter 3 is in the books literally

*Rua* Whats chapter 4 about

*Me* Thats a surprise

*Ruka* Seriously

*Me* Seriously

*Yusei and Akiza* Please leave a kudo and a comment


	4. Chapter 4 Bondage, Fuck Machines, and Vibrators! Oh My!

*Me* So heres chapter 4

*Ruka* So what serprises do you have in store now

*Me* Spoilers

*Akiza* Is it something intersting

*Me* Yes 

*Rua* Moonlion1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Yusei and Akiza helped Rua and Ruka to their feet and the four of them walked to the twins shared bedroom. Yusei held the twins as Akiza put blindfolds over their eyes.

"Why do we have blindfolds on" Ruka asked

"Because part 2 of your punishment is a surpise and we don't want you two to ruin it, also no peeking other wise you will both get a good amount of spankings" Akiza said and the twins paled

"Um, How many would we get for peeking" Rua asked

"About twenty each ten from me and Yusei."Akiza answered as she looked at the fourteen year olds and took Ruka's hand "Now I'm going to have sex with Ruka while Yusei gets the supplies and Rua no peeking or both you and Ruka will get spankings form me and Yusei however if you want you can stand next to the bed so Ruka and me can suck you off" Akiza said as Rua nodded and Akiza grabbed his hand and Yusei went to go get the supplies for the twins surprise punishment.

Akiza gently pushed Ruka for her to sit on the bed "Okay, Ruka just lay down for a few minutes while I get you brother into position" Akiza said as she gently pulled Rua by his penis as Ruka layed down at the head of the bed and Akiza pushed Rua twords the head of the bed "Okay Rua just stand here until I have Ruka find your penis" Akiza said as she got onto the bed and lifted Ruka's right leg and placed her left leg underneath it. Akiza then made sure that both hers abd Ruka's pussies were touching before she lowered her right leg over Ruka's left leg Akiza the pulled Ruka up so they can fuck each other even though Ruka can't particually see her do to the blindfold, Akiza then pulled Rua by his penis and turned Ruka's head towards Rua's penis "Okay Ruka open you're mouth and then we can start" Akiza said and Ruka opened her mouth and Akiza pushed Ruka's head onto Rua's penis. once Rua's penis was inside Ruka's mouth Ruka basically did the rest by sucking on it and swirling her tounge around it. and Akiza rubbed her pussy against Ruka's pussy.

Five minutes later Yusei reentered the twins bedroom and placed the surprise supplies on the floor he then whispered into Akiza's ear

"Okay hand me one of them" Akiza said as she stopped scissoring with Ruka and pulled Rua's penis out of Ruka's mouth and kissed Ruka on the lips gently laying her back down on the bed as Yusei handed Akiza the handcuffs, she then locked one of the bracelets around Ruka's left wrist. Braking off the kiss Akiza got off the bed and looped the other between the bar of the head board and grabbed Rua's left wrist and handcuffed him to his twin. Akiza then handcuffed Rua's right wrist to Ruka's right wrist while Yusei taped a vibrator to Rua's penis. Akiza then tied both of Ruka's legs to the legs of the head board, she then tied Rua's legs to Ruka's while Yusei pushed Rua's penis into Ruka's pussy. Yusei and Akiza then pushed the dildos of the fucking machines into each of the twins assholes respectively. Akiza turned on the vibrator and fucking machines. Once done Akiza took a picture on her phone so she can show the twins as. Yusei removed the blindfolds from the twins eyes and once their vision ajusted Akiza showed them the piture of what they looked liked right now.

"H-how did... ahhh... you do... this... Ahhh Ruka I-I'm Cuuuummmmiiinnngg!" Rua said

"Simple we basically went through your sex fantasy journal and thought that this would be a good punishment for watching porn" Yusei said

"Ahhh Rua I'm Cuuuuummmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggg" Ruka said and Akiza kissed them on the lips each before leaving with Yusei

"Well be back at midnight until then, have fun you two"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Chapter 4 done

*Yusei* So we are just going to leave them like this right 

*Me* Yup

*Akiza* You don't think someone may actually try this do you

*Me* Hope not, but they better read this sign at the end of this sentence DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME

*Yusei* Please leave a kudo and a comment


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise Guest

*Me* Okay I know it's been awhile but here is Chapter 5

*Rua* Who is the guest

*Me* Spoilers

*Ruka* Moonlion1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Rua and Ruka's bedroom closet a figure was masterbating herself as she heard the twins moaning and groaning. She has always fantasized about having sex with Rua and Ruka and seeing them naked. "Ahhhh! RUA, RUKA I'M CUMMING!" said the figure and instantly slapped her hand acrossed her mouth

"Who's there sh- I'm cumming again Ruka!" Rua said and the figure in the closet exited to show herself to the twins with one hand in her skirt and another in her shirt masterbating herself while she walked up to them until whe was identified by Ruka

"PATTY!" Ruka said shocked as Patty took off her clothes

"You guys have know idea how much I am in love with you both, I've alway fantasized about have sex with the two of you" Patty said revealing her naked body to the twins.

"If you want you can climb on to of me so Ruka can eat you out" Rua said and patty did just that as she carefully climbed on top of Rua and Ruka's heads and Ruka got a good view of Patty's pussy and tried to lick at her pussy while Rua liked Patty's ass hole. Patty started to rub her hands on Rua's penis and Ruka's pussy at the same time.

x  
Once Midnight rolled around Akiza and Yusei walked in to see how the twins punishment went and was surprised to see Patty who was just getting off of the twins heads and happened to see the King and Queen of Duel Monsters

"Patty what are you doing in here?" Akiza asked confused

"Um well you see... I originally came here to deliver Rua's duel disk because he left it at duel accademey and when I got here the door was open and well I saw you two strip off your clothes... and then saw Rua and Ruka getting their asses spanked and so when you were buisy doing that I closed the door so no one else saw anything and quickly hid behind the couch just in time to here the spanking come to an end and then when you guys were busy having sex I snuck in to the twins closet and... W-well h-here I am" Patty said as she finished her story studdering and mumbling

"Well I guess If you want you can stay but since you did spy on us I think the punishment will be left to the twins" Akiza said as Yusei undid the attachments to the twins

"Okay but befor you finish untying them can I at least lick them right now with out the vibrator being taped to Rua's penis?" Patty asked

"Thats up to the twins" Yusei said

"Me and Ruka don't have a problem with it" Rua said and Yusei shrugged and untaped the vibrator from Rua's penis and pulled it out of Ruka's pussy leaving Patty to go all for it as she licked Rua's penis and

Ruka's cum filled pussy

After Patty was done Yusei finished untying the twins.

"Man my legs are stiff" Rua said as he and Ruka stretch their legs and arms

"I need to use the bathroom" Ruka said getting up and left the room 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Chapter 5 finished

*Rua* So Patty will be joining us from here on out

*Me* Pritty much

*Ruka* I'm Kinda exited to know what will happen next

*Me* Not sure yet

*Patty* Please leave a kudo and a comment


	6. Chapter 6 Patty's Punishment

*Me* well here we go Chapter 6

*Ruka* Hehe cant wait for this 

*Patty* Do I rally have to get punished?

*Rua* You did spy on us

*Yusei* Moonlion1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to use the bathroom" Ruka said getting up and left the room

"Wait up I'll join you" Rua said leaving with Ruka

When they entered the bathroom Ruka sat down on the toilet seat and spread her legs wide for her twin as Rua sat down on the toilet carefully pushing his penis under Ruka's pussy and crossing his legs over hers Rua and Ruka started to make out with each other while pee together after a while they parted

"So what do you want to do for Patty's punishment since she spyed on us?" Rua asked as he got up and backed away for his sister to get up off the toilet once she was away from the toilet Rua flushed it and the twins washed their hands

"Well I was thinking giving her twenty spankings ten from you and ten from me, but for now lets get some sleep I'm exhausted" Ruka said as she and Rua returned to their bedroom to see that their beds were pushed together and cups pf water on the night tables with a note from Akiza in the middle of the bed which Ruka read aloud

"Rua and Ruka,

Patty is asleep on the couch in the living room and me and Yusei pushed you beds together and we even put water on the night tables in case you get thirsty. goodnight,  
Love Akiza"

Ruka read and got in bed with her twin with her arms wrapped around him. Rua wrapped his arms around Ruka and the twins gave each other a quick peck on the lips

"I love you Rua" Ruka said

"I love you too Ruka" Rua said and with that they went to sleep

\------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rua and Ruka woke up to see Patty by the foot of their bed standing there

"Morning" Patty said

"Morning" Rua and Ruka said as thay sat up slowly. Rua then got out of bed and grabbed Patty by the arm

"You ready for your punishment?" Rua asked and Patty nodded. Rua walked Patty over to the bed as Ruka sat at the edge, Ruka then pulled Patty across her lap and started spanking her

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" Ruka counted as she spanked patty's ass and then Rua took over spanking Patty ten more times

"Ow, that really hurts" Patty said

"Well then maybe you'll think twice before you spy on anyone" Ruka said

"I'm really sorry for spying on you last night" Patty said

"So you learned your lesson then?" Rua aske

"Yes" Patty said

"Good" the twins said at the same time as Akiza and Yusei walked in to see the three naked 14 year olds

"So ready for more lessons?" Yusei asked

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Thats it for Chapter 6

*Yusei* Okay

*Akiza* Good enough

*Patty* that still hurts

*Me* Well you did spy on them

*Twins* Please leave a kudo and a comment

*Me* Also the part where the twins both went to the bathroom was an interesting thing I came up with


	7. Chapter 7 Camping Trip part 1

*Me* Hope you guys got marshmello, chocolate, and graham crackers

*Rua* Why? 

*Me* Because you guys are going camping

*Ruka* In tents?

*Me* No In a camper

*Akiza* Public campground?

*Me* For this story? hell no in the... on second thought bring the tents you'll need them

*Patty* Why?

*Me* No more questions please

*Yusei* Moonlion1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So ready for more lessons?" Yusei asked as him a Akiza entered the room

"You three have camping equipment right?" Akiza asked

"Me and Rua share a tent but over all yes we do have camping equipment" Ruka said

"Camping with like bugs and bears and stuff?" Patty said sounding fearful

"Trust me with how much noise we will be making the bears woun't come any wear near us" Yusei said

"Wait, were having sex in the woods?" Rua asked

"Yes" Akiza said making it sound obvious

"Plus, Patty our tent is pretty big so you me and Rua will be able to sleep comfortably" Ruka said

"How many nights will we be there?" Rua asked

"Two nights in the woods" Yusei said "Also we are in driving camper so bears can get to the food"

"And what about food?" Patty asked

"We got hambergers and hot dogs plus marshmellos, chocolate, and graham crackers in the cooler and the cooler is full of ice" Akiza said

"Plus we got soda and water in another cooler" Yusei said

"And we have garbage bags so no one can litter" Akiza said "Now you three get dreesed and then we can leave for the trip" Akiza said and with that every one got dresses and was in the driving camper and Yusei drove after about an hour of driving Yusei spoke up

"So where do you guys want to go because I have no clue" Yusei asked

Ruka was on the couch to the RV "Our parents have a cabin in the woods so we can go there" Ruka said

"It eaven has a lake so we can fish and go swimming" Rua said

"Okay and how do I get there" Yusei asked and the twins gave him directions and when they got there the sun was setting everyone pulled out chairs and started the fire. Yusei and Rua pulled out the grill and Yusei fired it up. Once everyone was done eating Akiza called Rua and Ruka over.

"Do you two have any neighbors around?" Akiza asked

"Nope Just us out here" Rua said as Ruka nodded her head

"So then nobody will see us taking off our clothes?" Akiza asked

"Only the bears and if we make enough noise even they will not bother us" Ruka said as Rua nodded his head as Yusei was putting up bug zappers neer the camper and cabbin. Patty walked over to Rua, Ruka and Akiza.

"Oh Patty I was Just about to call you over" Akiza said "now I'm pretty sure you know that Rua and Ruka here, are following my orders for when it comes to sex right?" Akiza asked as Patty nodded her head and Akiza continued "Good now I will also be giving you orders as well okay?" Akiza said as she tugged at Rua and Ruka's shorts

"Okay" Patty said as she stared at what Akiza was doing

"Good now I'll let you choose what ever you want them to do to each other hows that and it can be anything" Akiza said as she took off Rua and Ruka's shirts leaving the twins shirtless and Ruka braless

"Anything?" Patty asked as she looked at the half naked twins

"Anything" Akiza said as she left the twins half naked and Yusei walked up

"Hey Akiza I'm going to take Rua I have a few questions on his and Ruka's incest relationship" Yusei said

"Okay me and the girls can have fun while you two talk" Akiza said and with that Yusei and Rua left and as they left Patty turned to Ruka

"Wait are you and Rua really in an incest relationship" Patty asked as Ruka started to come up with way for making Yusei pay for spilling the beans then looked at Patty 

"Lets take our clothes off then I'll explain when Rua gets back from having sex with Yusei" Ruka said and Patty nodded her head and with that Ruka, Patty and Akiza took off their clothes.

"You know Ruka we really didn't get to finish our scissor session last night" Akiza said sitting down

"Yeah I was thinking about that" Ruka said

"Okay well I was thinking we can pick up were we left off and Patty here can join us" Akiza said

"How?" Ruka said

"Well first you have to lay on your back" Akiza said and Ruka laid on her back then looked at Patty "and you lay on top of her on your stomach" Akiza instructed and Patty did as told. Once done Akiza spread both of the girls legs open and lefted Patty's right leg and Ruka's left leg Akiza then slide her right leg under their respective legs and swung her right leg over their other respective legs Akiza then started

rubbing her pussy angainst the girls' pussies

Meanwhile with Yusei and Rua once they were away from Akiza and the girls Yusei Spoke

"So mind telling me how you and Ruka started going out with each other" Yusei asked removing his jacket

"Well we started going out with each other after I found out Ruka read my dairy" Rua as Yusei took off his shirt and pulled off Rua's shorts and boxers. He then grabbed Rua's penis and started stroking it

"I dIdn't know you have a diary" Yusei said

"Yeah its were I wrote my confession of love for Ruka" Rua said as Yusei quickend his pace on stroking Rua's penis, Rua quickly unzipped Yusei's pants and undid the button and belt and in order to sroke Yusei's penis

Meanwhile with Akiza and the girls, Akiza is currently scissoring with Ruka and Patty at the same time

"Ahh I d-didn't think this was possible" Ruka said as Akiza stopped scissoring and changed positions were her face was mear inches away form Patty's and Ruka's pussies, Akiza then started licking both girls and fingered them at the same time

" You two taste good but not good enough" Akiza said as she continued to eat out both teens 

"Ahh Akiza I'm cumming" both Patty and Ruka said as they squirted their juices on to Akiza's face

Meanwhile with Yusei and Rua Yusei is on his knees sucking off Rua and jerking himself off as well

"Ahh Yusei I'm cumming!" Rua said as he shot his load down Yusei's throat. Once Yusei was done swallowing Rua's sperm he quickly stood up and pulled up his pants

"Okay so lets go back to the girls and make s'mores" Yusei said

"Right" Rua said as he and Yusei walked back to Ruka, Patty and Akiza

Meanwhile with the girls Ruka and Patty were recovering from their orgasam as Akiza put her clothes back on and added more wood to the fire when Rua and Yusei arived.

"What happened?" Rua asked as he saw Ruka and Patty naked

"I licked them until they cummed" Akiza said and the looked at Rua "and the reason as to why you pants are still around your ankles is becaues?" Akzia said teasingly causing Rua to blush and was about to pull

them up when Akiza spoke up "Wait I have an idea so take your pants off and I'll instruct you" Akiza said as she guided Rua by his penis and they walked over to the two girls who are still in a tangled mess of limbs and just started to get up when Akiza called to them "Ah good you two are awake but don't get to far away from each other now because Rua here needs some help?" Akiza said

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Chapter 6 complete

*Rua* really?

*Me* Yup

*Ruka* Why not make this chapter a bit longer?

*Me* Because I don't feel like making long chapters

*Patty* Please leave a kudo and a comment


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Camping Trip part 2

*Me* Here is part 2

*Rua* Okay can't wait

*Me* Good

*Ruka* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with the girls Ruka and Patty were recovering from their orgasam as Akiza put her clothes back on and added more wood to the fire when Rua and Yusei arived.

"What happened?" Rua asked as he saw Ruka and Patty naked

"I licked them until they cummed" Akiza said and the looked at Rua

"and the reason as to why you pants are still around your ankles is because?" Akzia said teasingly causing Rua to blush and was about to pull them up when Akiza spoke up

"Wait I have an idea so take your pants off and I'll instruct you" Akiza said as she guided Rua by his penis and they walked over to the two girls who are still in a tangled mess of limbs and just started to get up when Akiza called to them "Ah good you two are awake but don't get to far away from each other now because Rua here needs some help?" Akiza said

"Help with what?" Ruka asked

"Well you two just lay down and stay like that"

Akiza said and the girls layed back down

"Good, now act like you two are kissing each other and then place Rua's penis in between your mouths"

Akiza said and Rua layed on his right side and placed his penis in between the girls faces who both had their mouths open. Patty then kissed Ruka's lips with Rua's penis in between them. Akiza then held the girls heads in place

"Okay now I want you two in a kneeling position and, Rua, I want you standing so these two can kiss and suck you off at the same time" Akiza said as Rua nodded and the girls gave Akiza a thumbs up. Once the girls were kneeling and Rua was on his feer Akiza then started sliding the girls heads back on Rua's penis and Akiza leaned in and kissed Rua's lips to which he kissed back as Akiza kept sliding Ruka's and Patty's heads up and down Rua's penis after five minutes Rua's broke the kiss with Akiza

"I'm about to cum" Rua said

"Good" Akiza said as she continued to move Patty and Ruka's heads up and down Rua's penis only this time faster and faster she then held Ruka's and Pattys heads at the tip of Rua's penis

"I'M CUMMMMING" Rua said and fired his load into Ruka's and Patty's mouths and the girls got an equal amount of sperm and they swallowed as he came in their mouths. Rua then kissed Ruka on the lips and then kissed Patty on the lips not even caring if he can taste himself on their lips. Akiza let go of the girls heads.

“Okay you three get dressed so we can make s’mores.”

Akiza said and the teens got dressed and sat around the fire roasting marshmallows and making s’mores Once dessert was finished Yusei, Akiza, Patty, Rua, and Ruka got naked again and went skinny dipping in the lake. After a fun time of swimming Ruka and Rua were laying on the dock and gazing at the stars while holding hands, when they footsteps heading their way, the person straddled both of the twins waists. The twins sat up allowing Patty to sit in their laps.

“Patty, is something wrong?” Rua asked.

“W-well you see I was kinda wondering if you two could finger each others asses?” Patty asked

“Do you want us to lay on our stomachs and are you going to give us oral?” Ruka asked

“Yeah I will, I don’t have a problem with that” Patty said

“Well we should use the bathroom first before we do another round of sex.” Rua said

“Why bother going to the restroom when the woods are right there” Patty said pointing to the woods shrugging their shoulders the twins went into the woods and peed since they were naked anyways it kinda worked out. Once done they returned to the dock and laid down on their stomachs as Patty watched the twins finger each other’s asses with two fingers. As they continued to finger each other Patty laid down on her stomach and started to give the two loves of her life oral sex starting with Ruka’s pussy and then Rua’s penis, she went back and forth between the two twins as she continued oral for a few minutes. After a good five minutes Patty stopped giving the twins oral and pulled their fingers out form the other’s asses and rolled Ruka on to Rua’s back so they were back to back.

“Now don’t move I’ll be right back, I have something in my backpack that I want to use” Patty said as she left the twins as they were. When Patty came back she had a double ended dildo in her hand along with a strap-on dildo around her waste

“Okay I’m back, now Ruka I need your help with this double ended dildo.” Patty said

“Okay” Ruka said as she opened her mouth and Patty placed one end of the double ended dildo inside Ruka’s mouth and the other end in her mouth and the girls started to suck on the double ended dildo together until it was covered in their saliva. Patty pulled the double ended dildo out of their mouths and lifted Ruka’s legs, she the spread Rua’s ass cheeks and shoved one end of the double ended dildo into Rua’s ass and shoved the other end in Ruka’s ass. Patty then got on top of Ruka in the 69 position Ruka sucked on the strap on dildo while Patty fingered Ruka’s pussy and jerked off Rua’s penis after a few minutes Patty pulled the strap on out of Ruka’s mouth and then got in between her legs and rammed the dildo up Ruka’s pussy and started to fucking Ruka which caused a chain reaction, as Patty fucked Ruka’s pussy the double ended dildo inside both of the twins’ asses was fucking them. As Patty continued fucking the twins she reached down and grabbed Rua’s penis and started to jerk him off. After a few minutes Patty changed their position but not by much the only difference is that Ruka has the double ended dildo in her pussy while she was being fucked in the ass by Patty with the strap on dildo while Patty also jerked Rua’s penis while her other hand fondled with Ruka’s breasts.

“P-Patty I’m about to cum!” Rua and Ruka said at the same time

“So cum already” Patty said

“I’m CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!” the twins said as Rua’s sperm landed on the dock and Ruka’s juices covered Rua’s ass. Patty pulled her strap on dildo out of Ruka’s ass, Ruka pulled off of the double ended dildo and pulled it out of Rua’s ass. Rua got to his feet and looked at Patty

“Okay I’ll admit that was fun” Rua said

“I agree,” Ruka said

“So, when is round two?” Ruka asked

“Round two will have to wait, as I was getting the sex toys Yusei and Akiza told me that this trip is not just about sex as a matter of fact they even scheduled tomorrows activates so lets just call it a night.” Patty said.

The next day, Yusei is making breakfast and Akiza checked the schedule.

“Okay so first after we eat were going on a hike” Akiza said

“Yup then we will have a break along the trail” Yusei said

“So, got any way to wake those three sleeping beauties?” Akiza asked

“I was thinking we wake Patty first” Yusei said and then whispered an evil idea to wake the twins, however unknown to the older signers Rua and Ruka were already up and dressed

“So what are guys planning?” Ruka asked causing Yusei and Akiza to jump away and look at them like they just grew a second head only to do a double take the twins were dressed exactly the same from their black shirts and blue jeans and it did not help with the fact that their hair is done in the same high ponytail only difference is their marks of the dragon on their right arms and the fact they are different genders.

“A hike” Yusei answered

“Just a hike?” Ruka asked

“Well after the hike we’ll come back here for lunch and then after that I have a special swim suit I want you to wear”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Chapter 7 complete

*Ruka* So the hike is next Chapter

*Me* Yup plus updating on my phone isn't easy

*Rua* fair enough

*Me* Anyways all updates for stories on AO3 and Fanfiction.net will be slow

*Patty* Please leave a kudo and a comment


End file.
